1. Technical Field
This document is related to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel where electrodes are formed, and a driver supplying driving signals to the electrodes. The plasma display panel includes discharge cells partitioned by a barrier rib, and a phosphor is formed within the discharge cells.
When the driving signal is supplied to the electrode of the plasma display panel, a sustain discharge is generated within the discharge cell. As a result of the sustain discharge, discharge gas in the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, the vacuum ultraviolet rays excite the phosphor, and light is emitted from the phosphor.
Before the occurrence of the sustain discharge, a reset discharge initializing wall charges of the discharge cell, and an address discharge selecting a discharge cell where a sustain discharge will occur are generated within the discharge cell.